Strangers in my Head
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer can see people that others can't. Are they ghosts, part of his imagination, or is it all just a dream?
1. Shadows

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_The world's gone crazy and life isn't what it used to be…and I'm stuck in it. _

Spencer was not crazy…he did believe that but lately he began to question that. Recently he began to see and hear people that no one else could see. At first he thought they were just figments of his imagination but they never went away and for some reason can interact with objects like normal people can. He then thought they were ghosts but he ruled out that theory, Spencer DID NOT believe in ghosts. They even denied that they were ghosts. Still he grown to like them but he worried his team would think he has gone crazy and lock him away like his mom was.

There were three of them that spent every waking moment around him.

First there was Terry, a sixteen-year-old girl with red hair, soft blue eyes and her face and arms had freckles on them. She always wore wacky outfits like leopard print tights, combat boots, and tee-shirts with bands he never heard of. She loved to cause mischief, like putting his clothes in the wash with a red sock so his underwear would turn pink. She loved watching shows about how stuff worked and was made. But her passion in life was drawing. He always saw her draw in a sketch book whenever she was around.

Next there was Nick, a forty year old man with black hair and a bit of scruff on his chin and cheeks. He was tall and well-built. He usually wore jeans and a plain tee-shirt. He was a quiet and almost somber person but he was a great cook and story teller. Whenever Spencer couldn't sleep, he would come in and tell him a story about that would make him feel much better and then be able to fall asleep. Nick looked to people watch and point out weirdoes, his comments he made about them made Spencer laugh.

Finally there was Greg, a sixty year old man, with gray hair, glasses and had a cane to help him walk. Greg was a very wise and intelligent man. He loved to see what kinds of cases Spencer was working on and listen to Spencer's stories. Greg loved to listen to music and read. Despite his age, he would get up and start to dance when music was playing. Greg was the voice of reason in the household and always spoke with gentleness and caring.

At work, they would sit around him quietly and watch Spencer work; he grew to not mind it.

It was a Tuesday when the team got a call about finding a body in the middle of the desert. The team was in the conference room talking about the case, when Spencer noticed Nick was fidgeting on the ledge he was sitting on. Spencer shot him a look which was a silent way of saying "What's wrong?"

"Reid, will you please pay attention" said Hotch in an irritated tone. Morgan shot him a look that basically said "Get your head in the case."

Since his three friends showed up he has been very distant from his team. They seemed to not really pay much attention to him anymore. Not that Spencer was surprised. Morgan and Garcia got married and now had a baby on the way. Rossi remarried his ex wife and they were as happy as can be. Hotch got married and was spending most of his time with his son, Jack. JJ finally married Will and they had their hands tied with baby Henry. Prentiss also was married and was trying to have a baby but so far no luck.

Spencer was hardly interested in marriage or kids. His team was always talking about kids and family so Spencer was always singled out. Still Spencer knew his team cared about him; they just had more important things to worry about.

On the jet, Spencer was reading a book when Rossi and Morgan approached him and asked him if he wanted to play poker. Spencer agreed with a smile and started to play. Nick, Terry and Greg were asleep on the other side of the jet, they hated flying. They told him that not only it was boring but also took forever to get there and back.

"Hey Reid…I'm sorry we can't really spend much time together" said Morgan.

"It's no problem; you have a baby on the way. I understand that's it's a bit stressful to prepare for a little baby."

"Yeah…Reid, don't you want a family. I never have seen you with anyone. I mean we all got married, but your still a bachelor."

Spencer looked up from his cards. He noticed his whole team looking at him.

"I'm not really interested with romance or children."

Hotch looked surprised, "You don't want to be in love or have a baby?"

"No…I never was into the aspect of family."

Spencer went back to playing. That ended that conversation.

Still the team didn't want to drop it. They really thought it would be a good idea for Spencer to meet someone.

At the crime scene, the team inspected the body that was still kept where it was found.

Spencer noticed the grim look on Nick's face. When the team was busy talking to the police, Spencer asked Nick what wrong.

Nick had tears in his eyes.

"That body was my own."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Children

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_  
I can't escape this hell_

Spencer was shocked by what Nick told him. However Nick had no clue how he died or who he really was when alive. Spencer spent hours in his hotel room pondering over the possibilities. He spent the next day looking through files of missing persons in hope of finding Nick's picture and file. The team never saw him so determined to while working on a case. After some, Spencer found his file:

Nick McCoy

Age: 40

Marital status: divorced, one child in wife's custody

Last seen before disappearance: at work, goes home on highway 45

(That was the closest highway to the crime scene)

Occupation: Chief at Ross's Diner

Declared missing in January 25, 2008

(He's been missing for about two years)

Spencer looked over the file and noticed Nick was staring at it with tears in his eyes.

"I forgot….I had a son…his name was Tommy…my wife ran out on me and took tom with her…she never let me see him…she found someone else and left me just like that."

Spencer thought over this, "Could the wife have something to do with Nick's murder."

Suddenly a police officer came in and told the team that the remains have been identified using dental records since the teeth and jaw were still intact. The body was Nick McCoy's.

Spencer cast his eyes downward, he knew it would be Nick's body but he silently didn't wish it wasn't. Why make Nick relive his nightmares.

The team investigated his old house, which was still left unoccupied. They found nothing, so they went to his old place of work. The owner was shocked to find that his friend and cook have been dead this whole time. He told them he thought he decided to pick up and leave after Nick's terrible divorce.

Spencer felt this old feeling about the boss, Frank Rockefeller, Spencer couldn't put his figure on it and he noticed Nick was clenching his fists. When Spencer asked him what was wrong, Nick said for some reason, Frank made him enraged. But he couldn't remember why.

At the office Spencer was working and reading file after to file. Spencer had to find more, so he dived deeper. He had to do it on his own, unless he wants to be questioned by Garcia.

Spencer and the team was sitting in a restaurant, Spencer was in deep thought.

A pretty brunette, with green eyes, pale skin that seemed to glow and a smile that could make men melt into a puddle. She worked as a waitress there. She looked at Spencer and smiled, but Spencer wasn't paying any attention to her.

Morgan noticed that the waitress looked at Spencer with interest. He nudged Hotch and he noticed too. Everyone was silently hoping she would talk to Spencer. This was a chance for some sparks to fly.

When she finally went to Spencer to get his order, she sauntered over and she batted her eyelashes.

"What can I get for you" she said in a sensual voice.

Spencer didn't look up, "Uh…some waffles and coffee. Thank you."

BAM-DENIED

The woman didn't move for a moment and walked off with a look of annoyance on her face.

The team stared at Spencer shocked, "Reid, you just got hit on by a beautiful woman and you didn't even give her a second glance."

Spencer snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmm….what's wrong? What about a waitress?"

"Spence, a woman wanted to talk to you and you don't care" said JJ.

Spencer looked at them in disbelief.

"Guys…we have a case where someone has been dead for two years, his family and friends still don't know he's dead and your worried about some woman your don't know."

The team was taken aback for a moment but then realized he was right, the case is important.

Back that the station, Spencer was able to track down Nick's ex-wife.

Her name was Lucy; she remarried a man named Ben Wilson. Tommy was now thirteen years old.

When they were called in, Lucy was in shock that Nick was dead. Tommy had tears in his eyes but for some reason kept his head down so his mom wouldn't see.

Spencer decided to talk to Tommy first.

"Hello Tommy I'm Spencer, I know this is hard for you but could you tell me about your dad?"

"You mean the one that my mom left?"

Spencer sighed and nodded.

Tommy looked up, "Nothing I say can't be repeated to her or Ben."

Spencer was taken aback but nodded.

"My dad was the best; he did everything to make my mom and me happy. He got her all kinds of gifts and they always went on trips. At that time my dad was working as an accountant, so he made plenty of money. However, he told me he always wanted to be a chief, so he quit his job and worked at a diner. My dad was so happy that he could cook; he was trying to get a job at this high-class restaurant too. I was happy that he was going something he wanted to do, but mom wasn't. Cooks don't get paid nearly as well as accountants."

Tommy paused; Spencer could see the rage on his face.

"She started to leave late at night when dad was at work. At one point I saw her wearing a black cocktail dress and kissing some man in a black suit. He was driving some fancy car and had golden rings on his fingers. I saw him give my mom a diamond necklace."

Spencer thought this over for a moment, _a greedy wife and a clueless husband. Poor Nick. _

Spencer saw Nick standing next to his son. Nick was stunned and tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Then Tommy continued.

"My mom then decided to devoice my dad and take me away from him. I never knew why but she kept saying that he was no good for me. I told her I wanted to be able to see my dad but she never let me. Before I knew it she got married again, to some guy named Ben. He works as a doctor and is super rich. I hardly talk to him. Still he tries to win me over with expensive gifts and he even got me into this high-in private school. I hate it there, everyone always brags about money or expensive trips they went on. I don't want money or things; they ruined my parent's marriage."

Tommy had tears in his eyes again, Spencer gave him a tissue.

"I know my mom doesn't really give a crap about me. I'm just an extra to her rich lifestyle. I hate her and I hate Ben. Now my dad is dead and I'm stuck with _them_."

Spencer sat there in silence and then let Tommy leave.

Nick watched his son leave, "I'm so sorry Tommy, I wish I could still be there for you and tell you everything would be alright."

Nick looked over at Spencer, "I hope you can catch my killer."

Spencer nodded, "I will and you will finally be at peace."

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Tears

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The two-facer is what destroyed me in the end.

Lucy came into the interrogation room. She was in a fancy fur coat, a black tight skirt that went down just above the knees, a white collar dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top so here cleavage was slightly showing, and black stiletto high heels.

_Not your average mother attire. _

The woman asked if she could smoke a cigarette, Spencer nodded and put an ash tray on the table.

_Trying to make herself seem more powerful and sensual. _

"Why did you divorce your husband?"

She smiled slightly and leaned over on the table.

_Trying to distract me with your body isn't going to work._

"My husband was working at a job that couldn't pay well enough for my Tommy. He deserves better."

_More like you deserve better._

"So I had to leave him."

Spencer looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you let him see his son?"

She sighed, "Well I figured that if he was out of the picture, he would embrace Ben more as a father."

"When did you marry Ben?"

"About two years ago."

"Right after the divorce?"

She looked at him and gave him a smile, "Why are you so uptight about this, you should relax more."

She put her index finger slightly on Spencer's hand.

"You're married…with a child."

"Oh come on, husbands come and go."

Spencer look up at her and stared at her with darken eyes.

"Don't play games, your husband is dead and you're a suspect."

She moved her hand back and looked down at the table.

Spencer shook his head, "You don't really give a crap what happens to your son or that rich husband of yours."

She looked up, shocked at his words.

"I had your records looked up, you tried to put Tommy in a foster home after he was born and before that tried to get him aborted…twice. The doctors and your ex husband stopped you."

Lucy didn't move.

"You just want money…you just want a man that can provide for you and when he can't he has to go huh."

She had tears in her eyes.

"I also found out that your divorced a total of four times, you managed to hide that so you seem younger and more innocent then you really are. You tell them your 30 but you're really 50."

Lucy nodded slightly.

"But…with Nick something went wrong didn't it…something happened and it had to be covered up."

Lucy looked up and then spoke.

"Me and his boss…we saw each other. Nick found out."

FLASHBACK

"_LUCY, WHAT THE HELL."_

_Lucy and his boss were kissing in the kitchen in the diner when Nick came in and found them. _

"_Nick, it's not what you think."_

"_Don't give me that…I should have known your doing this. You should be at home with Tommy. Tomorrow, I'm going to our lawyer and taking custody of Tommy. If you're spending your time having sex with every man you meet then you shouldn't be raising him."_

_Lucy was enraged, "You think you're so high in mighty, well look at you working in some crap diner. You were here while I was with men that actually are NOT losers. Tommy is saying with me, I'm his mother after all."_

"_Your just seeing him as a prize now, think of him rather than yourself." _

_Suddenly Lucy pushed Nick and he slipped and fell to the tile floor, his head cracked open due to the intense impact. His boss panicked, "I'll call an ambulance." _

"_No."_

_He looked back at her in shock._

"_What?"_

"_Take him out to the desert and bury him, he can't have my son if his dead plus with divorcing him as a "missing" person, all his money and possessions are mine." _

_The man was still shocked and in great fear of the woman. _

"_Do it or I'll say you're the murderer. Who will the police believe a mother who tragically lost her husband, or his boss who was going to fire him as I recall you telling me?" _

_The man quickly and quietly managed to take Nick's body and place it in his truck without being seen. _

_It wasn't long until he got back._

_The next day Lucy went to police telling them that his husband was missing, and he must have ran out on her and Tommy._

_The rest was history._

Lucy started sobbing after she finished the story.

_Crocodile tears._

She and Nick's boss were arrested and charged with murder. Tommy was sent to live with his grandparents; Tommy hugged Spencer and thanked him from the bottom of his heart.

On the plane ride back, Hotch told him what a great job he did on the case and in the interrogation.

After a while Spencer fell asleep and his teammates started to talk.

"So Garcia set him up with a friend of hers huh" said Morgan with a grin.

"Yep, tomorrow she will come to the office to take him to dinner" said JJ.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" said Rossi.

"Yeah, we have been ignoring him to much because we have families now, it's time he had one too" said Prentiss.

When the plane landed, Spencer drove back home and sat on his bed. He was so happy to be home.

Suddenly Nick appeared before him. Nick was smiling and looked as if he was glowing.

"Thank you for everything Spencer."

Spencer looked at him and frowned, "You have to leave huh."

"Yeah, now I know my son will be safe and happy. I finally remember who I am and why I couldn't move on. My son means everything to me and I want him to be safe. He wouldn't be if he was with my ex-wife."

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad that he is safe. Take care okay Nick."

Nick nodded and faded away.

Spencer would never see Nick again. Spencer smiled to himself and went into the living room to get a book to read. When he went in he noticed all some of his books were on the blades of the ceiling fan.

"TERRY."

He could hear her laughing in the hallway.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Hope

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was back in the office. Terry and Greg were sitting around him, watching Spencer work. They were a little sad that Nick was gone but they knew it was for the best. It was his time to move on.

As Spencer was working on another report, a woman with long blonde hair and greens eyes walked over to him. Spencer looked up and saw she was leaning towards him as she sat as his desk.

"Uh…hi, can I help you with something" asked Spencer.

"Wow, Penny was right when she said you were a hot skinny prince."

Spencer blushed and looked away, "Oh, Garcia sent you huh."

"Well yeah, she said you were single and a genius."

"Oh…"

"So do you want to go get some dinner after your down with work?"

Spencer was so nervous and uncomfortable that he tried to slightly move away from the woman.

"He would be glad too" said Morgan as he walked over to Spencer's desk.

"Wait, what?"

The woman got up and smiled, "Great, I'll see you at six." She walked out of the office.

"Morgan, what was that?"

"Reid, from what Garcia told me she's a nice girl. You should start dating anyway."

Spencer got out of his seat. "Look, can you guys just leave me alone. I really don't want girlfriend right now."

_Because I have spirits hanging around me 24/7._

"Reid, just go on the date and see what happens. Okay?"

Spencer sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Spencer spent the rest of the day working and his mind was in overdrive.

_God, why the hell do we need to get married and have dates? It just makes things way more complicated in life. You don't NEED to be in love. The public over dramatizes it into a magical feeling. It's just plain BULLSHIT. _

Terry was snickering at Spencer's thoughts while Greg scolded him for cussing.

Soon it was six and the woman came into the office in a pretty black dress.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, by the way what's your name?"

"It's Emma."

They walked out of office building and Emma drove them to a nice, cozy restaurant. They were seated and given menus. Spencer ordered the curry chicken with rice and Emma ordered a caser salad.

_Why does a woman feel the need to order salads on dates? It doesn't matter what they eat._

Spencer decided to start the conversation, "So…what do you do for a living?"

"I work for a fashion magazine."

"Okay…do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really, I like to garden and I like animals. I have a cat named Moony."

She smiled slightly and asked Spencer if he had any hobbies.

"Well I read a lot and I love to watch the discovery channel. Hey do you read Chaucer?"

She gave him a funny look, "You mean that guy that wrote Canterbury tales?"

"Yeah it's one of my favorites."

"Oh I'm into the twilight series and I besides that don't really read much. Literature honestly bores me."

"…Oh…"

The dinner arrived and they ate in silence. He tried asking her about Shakespeare and interesting science topics, but she knew nothing about them. She just talked about gossip she heard at her office and hot clothing lines that are coming out soon.

_We have NOTHING in common. What was Garcia thinking? I'm practically talking to a door knob._

At the end of the dinner they split the bill and shook hands. That was the end of it.

The next day, Spencer sat at his desk and started to work when his team stood around him with smiles on their faces.

"So Reid how was your date?"

Spencer sighed, "Boring and uneventful."

Garcia looked shocked, "Really I thought she seemed pretty nice."  
Spencer sighed, "She was, but we had NOTHING in common. We spent most of the dinner in silence. We had nothing really to take about."

Morgan sighed, "Really, not even a spark?"

Spencer shook his head.

The team sighed; they knew it was back to square one.

After about an hour, JJ called the team in for a new case.

A woman was found dead in her apartment. She had been stabbed and beaten. This case was similar to two others in that general area. Spencer noticed Greg looking at the picture of the woman closely.

On the plane Spencer quietly asked Greg what was wrong. Greg smiled through tears. "I think that may have been my daughter. I haven't seen her in over twenty years."

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Memories

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_My heart is yours as yours is mine_

The jet landed and the team drove to the police station. Spencer watched Greg slowly walk up to the board with the picture of his daughter in it.

"I remember her…she loved to dance…she was so beautiful."

Greg fell to the floor in tears. Terry ran over to him and held him close as he cried.

Spencer noticed his team was coming into the room and sitting at the large round table.

Hotch took out three files. One was Greg's daughter and the other two were the women who were connected to the case.

"Alright, three women dead in about three months" said Hotch.

"Not much of a cooling off period in between kills" said Morgan.

"All the women are petite and are blonde. The killer is probably taking his aggression on others who resemble someone with those characteristics. Maybe an ex-wife or someone who betrayed him somehow" said Rossi.

"There is no sexual element, so the crimes are a bit more personal and to the point. Maybe he is sending a message to the person" said Reid.

Suddenly JJ burst in. "Guys, the police just found another piece of evidence on the body of the latest victim."

JJ took out a photograph of the evidence. "It's being processed for DNA and finger prints."

The picture was of a origami crane, it was made from a photo of the victim and what appears to be children. A person who was standing next to her was scraped and blotted out.

"Looks like this was his last target."

Greg stared at the picture of his daughter. "I remember something…a man she loved…I hated him…but why did I hate him."

FLASHBACK

"_Dad, I'm going to marry him end of story."_

"_Wendy, he is no good. He's a crook and he was charged for having a relationship with a sixteen-year-old."_

"_Those charges were dropped. It doesn't matter anymore."_

"_I don't understand, I remember last month you were going to leave him and now you're going to marry him all of the sudden. What's really going on Wendy?"_

_She sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. "Dad I didn't want to tell you because I know how conservative you and mom are about marriage and family. Dad I'm pregnant. " _

_Greg stepped back in shock and horror. "How long?"_

"_Three months. This…is my second one. The first one I aborted."_

_Greg was enraged, "HAVE WE TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! You go to college for one year and come back with tattoos, piercings and pink hair and then you dropped out. I accepted that because I wanted you to be happy."_

_Wendy looked down in shame, "Wendy…I know that you still have been doing drugs with that man."_

_Wendy's head shot up and she started to cry._

"_Dad…I'm sorry…I'll change I promise." _

"_Do you know how many times I've heard that? More than enough to tell me that you're not going to change. Your mother is worried sick about you all the time. You have been fired multiple times and dropped out of college. What are you going to do with your life? You can't raise a baby on drugs and with that man of yours. I'm not going to keep giving you money either anymore. "_

"_Dad…I just love him." _

_Greg looked away and then sat in the armchair near the fire place. _

"_Wendy…I'm done…I've done everything for you…I sent you to a nice college and you blew it…I sent you to rehab centers and you blew it…I did everything I could possibly do for you and you blew it. Wendy, you're not welcome in this house, until you become an adult. Please pack up your stuff and leave."_

_Wendy cried and begged Greg for forgiveness but he didn't budge from his seat. She left that night. He hoped this will finally get her daughter to see the light._

_How wrong he was._

Greg looked at the photo. Spencer saw the whole scene of him and his daughter Wendy.

"I failed her Spencer. I failed my only child."

Spencer had a small tear in his eye. Morgan noticed and asked Spencer if he was ok. Spencer nodded and left the room to wash his face. The tears were close to pouring out.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Unsure

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

JJ finally got an identification of the body, her name was Wendy Sanders. She was thirty-two and lived with her son who was about seventeen. She is divorced from her husband, Ricky Greendale.

Garcia found that both the parents have been arrested several times for drug possession and her ex-husband spent about a year in jail for armed robbery until he was paroled. They divorced after that and custody of the child was placed with the mother.

"The ex-husband could be the killer; after all he has a history of violence" said Prentiss.

"I agree, let's find her husband and work from there. Reid and Morgan…I want you to look over the other cases that relate to this and let me know if you find anything. Prentiss and JJ…track down any relatives of Wendy…Rossi will be with me."

The team dispersed and got to work to find the killer.

AT THE EX-HUSBAND'S HOUSE

The husband is a slightly overweight man, with a scuff on his face, and scars on his arms. He was wearing a pair of stained jeans and an old blue tee-shirt. He also smelled of cigarettes and he looked a bit dazed, like he just got off his high.

"Mr. Greendale, I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi. We're with the FBI and were investigating several murders in the area. One of which was your ex-wife Wendy."

"Oh yeah, I saw it on the news, don't go pinning her murder on me, I was out with my buddies that night. I was at my friend Mike's house, we had beer and weed."

"How was your marriage with your wife" asked Rossi.

"Well…to be honest, I loved her at first but she was spinning out of control. I only do weed now, I used to be worse. But I got off the dangerous stuff at least. She keep going and going. The only reason she got our son was because of that robbery I did a while back. If you ask me, if the jury knew that she used meth, heroin, and crack…they would have never let her have him and put him in a foster home. She had a good lawyer, the kind that can hide stuff, ya know."

"Do you see your son often" asked Hotch

"I did for a while but recently, before she died, she told me not to come back, so I didn't."

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a look and then looked back at the man.

"What is your son like?"

"Quiet, skips school a lot, when I found out she was pregnant, I got a real job at a grocery store not far from here. I tried to quit the drugs, but she kept bring them back in. She just wouldn't stop, she was too out of control. She spent all our money on the drugs."

He sighed.

"Look I know I'm not saint and I shouldn't have robbed that place and I may be the worst father for not doing more to get my son away from that woman."

Hotch stared at the man, "Thank you for your time, will keep in touch."

Hotch and Rossi got into the SUV and drove off.

"Do you think he did it" asked Rossi.

"For some reason, I don't really think so."

AT THE POLICE STATION

"What do you think Reid" asked Morgan.

"Well the bodies were all dumped near the river, so it must have some significance to the unsub. Their bodies are placed with their arms crossed and their hair was fixed up. Except for Wendy, she was thrown like trash and she had been stabbed and shot. That is serious overkill and the killer must have a serious issue with her."

Greg looked over the crime scene photos. His eyes were still red and puffy with tears, and then another memory slipped into his mind.

_FLASH BACK_

_A small knock was at the door; Greg opened it to find his daughter and her ten year old son, Paul._

"_Dad, I divorced my husband. I want you to get to know your grandson. Paul this is your grandfather."_

_Greg's eyes lit up when he saw his grandson, a small shy boy with bright green eyes and dark hair._

"_I will come see him every week. I just want you to get better and get a job."_

_AT THE RIVER LATER THAT DAY_

"_Isn't this a nice place Paul?"_

_Paul nodded and still stuck close to him. _

"_Aww, Paul its ok I won't leave you."_

_Paul sniffed and gave him a small smile. _

"_Good, now let's continue our walk, your mother will be back to pick you up soon."_

_Paul then frowned, but Greg didn't notice it._

Greg felt himself grow uneasy for some reason. Spencer noticed this. Could Paul have something to do with this?

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Moments

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Get me out, I'm losing it

JJ and Prentiss came back and told Hotch that Wendy's father died about a year ago, her mother was at a home downtown.

Greg looked down again. For some reason he couldn't remember how he died, no matter how hard he tried.

Hotch told the team that Wendy had a son. The police told him that he has been placed in his uncle's care; he lived not far from his mother's home.

Reid and Hotch went to visit him. When they got there, the uncle told them that he has been gone for two days; Paul told him he was going camping with friends.

Hotch and Reid went back to the station and told the police to be on the lookout for him. Greg was shocked, He told Spencer that there was no way Paul killed his mother.

For some reason, Spencer believed him.

So Spencer decided to go find the grandmother. She was sitting by the window with a pink blanket on her lap. She was just staring out the window.

When Spencer walked up to her she turned to face him, "I know why you're here."

* * *

The police called and said they found Paul. They had him in custody and were taking him to the station.

Morgan agreed to talk to him.

* * *

The old woman told Spencer to sit down.

"Do you know were Paul is."

She smiled slightly, "You'll find him. He's terrible at hiding."

Spencer frowned and so did Greg.

_She seems so different now._

"My daughter Wendy, she was a mess. The drugs, the alcohol, having sex with strangers, I simply had to do it you know" said with a smile.

Spencer stared at her, "Do what?"

She looked at him with a cold glare, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Spencer was taken aback and so was Greg.

_What's wrong with her?_

* * *

"Hello Paul, I'm Agent Morgan. I need to ask you a few questions."

Paul nodded and kept his head down.

"Paul…where were you on the night your mother died."

"I was with my grandmother. She told me to visit her every week."

"Why."

"To practice."

* * *

"He is such a weak boy, Paul, but if you give him the right push, he will do anything."

Spencer was starting to get very uncomfortable around the old woman.

"Since I'm too old to do anything, I asked him to do it. But he was too sloppy so I had to teach him. Those women were a good start."

Greg fell to his knees.

_No…it can't be true._

The old woman smiled again. "I gave him the knife and the gun, managed to get them at the market, I got them on sale too."

Spencer stood still then moved into the hallway to call Hotch

* * *

Hotch went into the interrogation room and told Morgan he needed to talk to him.

The rest of the team couldn't believe it.

Paul and Greg's wife, Mary, were arrested for murder and assisting in murder.

The plane ride home was quiet, Spencer looked out the window and then back at Terry and Greg.

Greg couldn't move.

His wife and grandson were criminals…killers.

Spencer checked to see if the rest of the team was asleep. They were so Spencer sat next to Greg.

"Greg, I'm so sorry about your wife, Paul and Wendy. At least now you remember who you are."

"Yes…but now I wish I didn't. I know now, that reason I couldn't move on was because of the guilt of driving my daughter away and my death caused me to abandon Paul and leave him vulnerable. The guilt and shame made me stay. But know I know I couldn't prevent what had happened."

"Yes Greg, you had no control over this, it's not your fault, the fact that you had this guilt makes you a good father because you miss and love your family. You just wanted to make everything right again."

Greg nodded, "Spencer…thank you for everything."

Greg gave him a hug and he faded away.

Terry looked up at Spencer, "I'll miss that guy."

"Me too Terry. Me too."

The next day, Spencer was at his favorite coffee shop, he got himself a large cup of coffee and a donut. He sat at his usual table and started to read a book he brought with him.

Suddenly he saw a woman fall to her feet and he got up to help her.

"Are you ok Miss?"

She looked up and him and he helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She had a goofy, yet charming smile.

"Say…you come here every morning right" she asked.

"Yes…I love the coffee here."

"Me too, I can't get through one day without a cup."

"Yeah…I'm Spencer by the way."

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you Spencer."

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Return

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Children are precious

Spencer was in his apartment; Terry was playing the guitar on the couch. "Since when did you start playing the guitar?"

"I don't know I'm just bored, I miss Nick and Greg. I know that it won't be long until I have to move on."

"Do you want to move on?"

She shrugged, "Not really, I like being here."

"Then you don't have to go if you really don't want to. I can't control what you do."

She smiled and went back to playing the guitar.

Suddenly Spencer got a call from JJ, there was a new case.

Spencer and Terry went to the BAU office and told him that there was a large string of murders in Los Angeles.

"There are a total of eight murders in eight months. The killings range from all types. Males, females, different races, social status, and the killings seem really random."

"Aright, wheels up in thirty."

Spencer got his go bag from his desk when he noticed a dark, hooded figure three feet from his desk. It was clear that he wasn't of this world, since no one else noticed him.

The man stared at him with cold eyes and a snarl on his lips.

Spencer took a deep breath and went over to his desk and got his bag. The man just stared at him.

"_Why are you holding my sister back from moving on?"_

Spencer stopped in his tracks. He silently motioned him to come with him to find a private place to talk.

They found an empty office.

"Your Terry's brother?"

He nodded.

"I'm not holding her back; she said she didn't want to leave. I'm not going to force her too."

He sighed, "I just want her back."

"Well she has to remember her past in order to do so and in a way she has to remember on her own. I can only help guide her along."

He looked up at me, "Ah so you're a guardian."

Spencer blinked, "A what?"

"Well on the other side, people like you are called guardians; you help lost souls find their way to move on."

Spencer never realized that there could be more people like him.

"Please try to get my sister to come home. She doesn't belong here anymore."

The man faded away.

It was at that moment he realized he had ten minutes to get to the airport.


	9. Danger

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Painful memories never go away, but you can learn to live with them.

Spencer sat on the plane; he completely ignoring his teammates theories about the new case. His mind was still trying to understand what he was told.

"If there are other people like me…then maybe they can help me understand this…maybe they can help me make it go away" thought Spencer.

Spencer was so deep in thought that Hotch had to call Reid three times until he got his attention.

"REID."

Spencer snapped his head up and saw his team staring at him.

"Reid…are you even listening?"

Spencer looked down at his shoes, "Sorry."

"Reid, we have a case now, get your head in it."

Spencer nodded.

The team looked at him curiously for a few minutes. Then Morgan and Prentiss smiled, "Maybe he finally found a girl" they thought.

At the police station, Hotch looked over the case files of the victims and JJ went to talk to the chief.

After a while of theorizing and reading over files, Morgan looked over at Reid.

"So Reid…why had you so distracted in the jet?"

Everyone else was smiling at him. Spencer frowned, "Nothing really."

_Just that I can see ghosts and I happen to meet the deceased brother of my house man who is also dead. _

"Really…no girls on your mind?"

Spencer then remembered about Dawn, yet he felt something odd about her. Even Terry said there was something strange about her.

"No. Let's get back to work ok."

"Reid…I can tell your lying."

Spencer sighed, "Alright, I meet a woman at my local coffee shop, she seemed…okay."

Prentiss and Garcia (who was talking to the team through a computer program) squealed in excitement.

They bombarded him with questioned of what she looked like or how they met.

The rest of the day went smoothly and they went back to their hotel to rest for the evening.

Spencer was lying on his bed reading more about the case, when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to find…Dawn standing there with a strange smile on her face.

"Hello, Spencer. May I come in?"

Spencer was stunned. How did she know where he was? Did Garcia tell her or something? Or is there something really wrong about this person?

"Sure…what are you doing here?"

"At the coffee shop, I had to make sure it was your, I didn't want to make a mistake."

"A mistake about what?"

She turned to face him with bright, yellow eyes.

"My boss doesn't like people like you, I was sent to kill you and end your meddling."

Spencer was frozen in place when she took out a pistol.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Guardians

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Most of this stuff is from my imagination so if it's not actually it's not really meant to be.

True is stranger than fiction.

Spencer stood still, just before Dawn could squeeze the trigger, Terry's brother appeared out of nowhere and punch Dawn in the jaw. He managed to get the gun out of her hand and subdue the woman.

"Spencer, this is not a human woman, she's a demon sent by Lucifer."

Spencer was still in shock and was shaking. Terry also appeared and helped her brother in immobilizing the woman.

The woman snarled and hissed as her human skin melted away to revel a gruesome creature with large talons for hands and feet, razor sharp teeth, and fur covering her whole body.

"Go back to the pit" shouted Terry and she touched her forehead, smoke and blood seeped out from her head. Then the creature melted into a pool of blood and then disappeared into the carpet.

Terry and her brother looked at the floor and then back at Spencer.

"I'm surprised she sent such a weak demon. Perhaps he's just testing us."

Spencer then fainted but Terry's brother was able to catch him.

Spencer woke up on his bed, Terry and her brother was watching over him.

"I'm glad your okay, I'm not surprised that you fainted. You were almost killed by a demon. By the way I forgot to give you my name, its Luke."

He handed him some water. Spencer took a big gulp and then put the glass on the night table.

"Why would Lucifer want to attack me?"

"That I do not know but maybe an expert could."

Spencer thought for a moment then remembers that he had a friend that was an expert on the supernatural and religious theology.

He decided at the end of the case to go visit her.

* * *

On the plane home, Spencer was looking up some information of the supernatural on his laptop, when Morgan came over to him.

"So Reid, are you going to call your girlfriend?"

Terry and Luke snickered.

Spencer looked at him and said, "I don't think so, I found out that she was married."

Morgan's eyes bugged out, "Seriously, that's nasty. You wouldn't want some cheating wife pawing you. That will get you into a lot for trouble."

Prentiss and JJ frowned, will Spencer ever find a date.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Spencer managed to track down his old friend, Elizabeth. They decided to meet up at the park to talk.

After a while of chatting and reminiscing on college, Spencer asked the question.

"Lizzy, I wanted to know something…for a paper I'm doing for my philosophy class. Is there such a thing as people helping lost souls to the afterlife?"

She pondered for a moment and spoke, "The idea isn't that farfetched. From what I've learned from the scriptures, there was an old story about a group of humans called guardians. When a soul dies, it is slowly removed from the body, at this point angels and demons come to persuade the souls to come with them. Some souls take longer than others so the devil using that to turn the soul evil and bring it to hell. God decided to create the guardians to stop Lucifer from corrupting souls that are really meant to go to the heaven. So the devil hates the guardians and will stop at nothing until they are all destroyed. However there is another story to tie with that."

Spencer was still trying to absorb this information but let her continue.

"There is a story that Lucifer want to kill the guardians so he can use them as a power source. The devil feeds on despair and agony, so he makes the guardians relive their worst memories in dreams, thus the devil gains more power. Some say that that is the end of the world, but it's just a story."

_I can safely say that it is not some fairy tale._

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Fog

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was at home; he just came from the library and had tons of books on the occult, the supernatural, the afterlife, and ghosts.

"So many ideas and theories but there is no proof if they actually exist."

Spencer sighed and lied back into his bed, his head began to hurt.

For some reason though, he felt so sleepy. He shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi were driving to Spencer's place. They were going to try to get him to go out on the town. He needed to really get out of the house.

* * *

Spencer woke up to a strange yet, sweet smell. No matter how hard he tried fully open his eyes he couldn't. He felt himself drifting and then he heard someone's voice, "Don't think, just relax. You won't have to worry about anything anymore."

Spencer now knew that he was in great danger.

But where were Terry and Luke?

Little did he know that they were also under the same sleep state that Spencer was in. They could do anything to help him.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi parked the car and walked to Spencer's door. The knocked and waited for him to answer.

* * *

Spencer heard the sound of knocking and tried with all his will power to wake up but then he heard voices.

"Goddammit, it's the guardian's humans friends, we must finish him now."

Spencer felt what felt like a pinch, and then in turned into agonizing pain. But Spencer couldn't scream.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi waited a few minutes then Morgan remembered that he had a copy of Spencer's key. He unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

Spencer was in so much pain and was already feeling very weak. He didn't know oh much longer he would last.

Suddenly he heard yelling and the pain stopped. He felt hands on his forehead and arms. It was at that point that Spencer mind was lifted from the fog that the demon put him under.

Spencer opened his eyes to find Rossi and Morgan helping him out of bed and Rossi called 911.

"I need and ambulance and police, an FBI agent was just attacked."

At the hospital, Spencer was treated for large gashes on his stomach and chest. Other than that, he was okay.

His teammates were in his room when he woke up. Hotch immediately asked Spencer about what happened.

Spencer couldn't tell them that he was attacked by demons, unless he wanted to be sent to a mental hospital.

_That is one place I NEVER want to go to unless it's to see my mom. _

So Spencer told him that he must have left his window opened when he fell asleep and some guys came in wanted to kill him and rob the place.

Hotch was a bit skeptical at first but decided to believe him…for now.

Spencer thanked Morgan and Rossi, but when they told him why they came he chuckled.

_Still trying to get me a date. Well I have a lot more to think about then women. _

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Death

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

We live so we could die

Spencer was out of the hospital and in the office. Terry and Luke kept constant visual for any demons or danger.

"There must be some way to get these demons off your back" said Terry.

"I don't think there really is, the devil is a stubborn dude" said Luke.

JJ went up to Spencer's desk and told him a new case was just brought in.

There was people being killed and satanic symbols are found painted on the bodies in their own blood.

Spencer shivered; he hoped this was just some _human_ killer and not a demon.

The team left to go to the jet.

Not far off from the air strip a hooded figure watches the jet fly away.

"_Soon Spencer…your soul will be ours." _

The man vanished into the shadows.

The teamed landed and made their way to the police station. They set up an area to work in and got to work right away.

Hotch sent Reid and Morgan to look at the most recent crime scene.

The crime scene was at a house a mile outside of town.

Inside they saw the crime scene and Morgan and Reid inspected it to the last detail.

While Morgan went off to talk to the person how found the body, Reid went to explore the rest of the house.

Eventually he found a room that made his skin crawl. The furniture was removed and on the floor was a giant Satan symbol and candles were on the ends of the circle.

"I don't remember this room in the report" thought Spencer.

"_That's because its not."_

Spencer froze then made a dash for the door. But it shut and wouldn't budge. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him and dragged him to the center of the circle. The candles lit by themselves. Suddenly the demon took out a large ceremonial blade and stabbed Spencer in the heart.

Spencer gasped and his eyes shut. He felt that same drifting feeling from that night in his apartment.

"Your soul will finally give our king, the power he needs to bring forth the end of the human race and bring heaven plummeting to the ground." The demon laughed as a blood red light surrounded Spencer body and then ripped his soul right out of him.

Suddenly a large white light appeared and blinded the demon. Terry and Luke were glowing.

"So you're not ghosts, your angels."

"Yes and your king will not have this soul."

With a flick of Terry's wrist the demon burst into flames and was reduced to ashes.

Terry and Luke saw Spencer's soul on the floor and Spencer's body bleeding freely.

Terry inspected the body and Luke went to help Spencer's soul.

"Is there any way we can return his soul to the body."

"No, it is too heavily damaged. Spencer is dead now."

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Light

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Light our way through darkness

Spencer woke up to a bright light that hurt his eyes. He slowly sat up to find himself in a green meadow. There was the song of birds and a small pond was next to him. It was so peaceful and quiet. But he was confused. How did he get here and where was he?

Suddenly a figure approached him; he was dressed in white silk and had cords that glistened like gold. His hair was blonde and well cut. His skin was that of marble, polished and perfect. He reached a hand out to Spencer and he took it. The man helped him up and guided him through the field.

"Um…where are we" asked Spencer.

The man chuckled, "You're in Heaven or course."

Spencer let go of the man's hand and stood in shock.

Heaven? But how? Was he truly dead?

Spencer sank to his knees and sobbed, "I'll never see my friends again."

The man stood there for a moment then helped Spencer to his feet.

"Please, I know this is hard but you'll be happy here and safe from the demons that tried to capture you."

"But I want to be back on earth with my family. Please there must be someway" Spencer begged.

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry Spencer but you're a guardian and our lord wants you here, so the demons can use you for their master. Therefore you can't go back, ever."

The man took his hand and lead Spencer though the meadow. All the while, Spencer was crying.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan went back into the house to look for Reid, but he couldn't find him. Then he found one of the doors was locked, so he kicked it in.

Morgan's heart stopped in his chest, when he saw Spencer lying in a pool of blood. His face was extremely pale and his eyes were shut.

"REID" he shouted as he bolted to help him.

Morgan picked up Spencer's body and checked his heart and pulse. Nothing.

Spencer body was already cold and stiff. Morgan couldn't hold back the tears. He sobbed and screamed.

A police man came up to find the dead man in his partner's arms. He called for an ambulance and backup.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

It didn't take long for the team to get to the hospital.

Morgan was in the waiting room, his body was rigid and tears still kept flowing. It was at that moment that the doctor came in. The rest of team was frozen when they heard that Spencer was killed by a large stab wound to his heart.

Hotch's face was like a stone, yet tears fell, eventually he sank down into one of the chairs and started to make small sob sounds in his hands.

Rossi could hold back the tears, he sat on the chair next to Hotch and stared at the floor, he didn't make a sound.

JJ and Prentiss were sobbing loudly and JJ sank to her knees, Rossi held her as she cried.

Garcia was in her office back at the BAU. Her tear-soaked face was in her hands and kept saying to herself, "It's not true, Spencer is not dead, It's not true."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer was lead to a large building made out of white marble and it sparkled in the sunlight. A few other people, who were dressed the same as the man, brought him to a room to change into his new clothes. Spencer refused to put them on, so they had to change him by force.

"You're dead now, Spencer, you CANNOT go back" shouted one of the men.

Spencer continued to cry as they finished dressing him, they brought him to a large white temple that would make anyone tear from its sheer beauty. The walls were encrusted with diamonds and gold. Precious stones were on the floor. At the center of the temple was a throne. It was large and perfectly crafted. It would make Cesar's or an Egyptian pharaoh's throne look like a stool.

Suddenly he heard a large voice that mad the walls shake.

"Spencer Reid, welcome to your afterlife. As a guardian for the lost souls, you're not safe in the human world or even our world. Therefore, you will be kept in this temple. Under our watch you will be safe. You can never leave."

Spencer cried, this was his fate, as a prisoner.

The angels showed him to his "room."

"Spencer this room will give you whatever you desire. But you can never leave this room."

The men left and he heard the door lock.

Spencer stood in the large white room. He felt so alone and lost. He went to the wall and sat down. He kept crying and crying. He felt trapped and longed to see his team…his family.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Terry and Luke were sitting in the meadow, they were thanked for bringing Spencer, but they felt so guilty doing it. They then decided to find a way to get Spencer out and get him back to the living world.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Deep in the caves under the earth, a large figure sat on his throne.

"Find the boy and bring him unharmed."

He waved his arm and a million demons appeared the left Hell to find their target for their master.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Reborn

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was curled up into a ball on the white marble floor. His mind was full of memories of his friends. It shattered his heart, knowing he would never see them again and that he would remain a prisoner. He wouldn't even see his friends when they pass on, because he was locked in a cage.

More tears stung his eyes, his head hurt and his body was drained from the sobbing. He wondered if there was any hope left for him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Terry and Luke decided too meet an old friend of theirs that would surly help them, the tree of knowledge. To mortals it was dangerous, the tree possesses knowledge that would destroy their fragile minds, but to angels it was comprehendible.

In the center of the large meadow was a purple tree, it rose far and wide, it would make a skyscraper look puny. The leaves were muti-colored and shimmered in the light. The limbs stretched and twisted all around the trunk, making it look like vines, while others stretched for miles beyond the trunk.

Terry called for the keeper of the tree to revel itself.

Down from the braches came a large blue snake. Its eyes were a bright yellow and his fangs dripped with venom. Its coils covered the tree from top to bottom.

"Angels from the temple of righteousness and of light, what do you seek of me?"

"Our friend, Spencer Reid, was killed by a demon from Hell's keep. He is a guardian and has shown great compassion to us and all he has helped all who have known him. Now he is a prisoner here and his tears flow night and day. Is there any way to bring his life back and stop the demons?"

The snake pondered for a second then spoke.

"A guardian's life is always filled with danger and the demons will never stop hunting him. Yet there is a way to bring one back from the dead. Beyond this meadow in the divine line between the living and the dead, is a fountain of blood. Spencer will have to bath in it. Blood is the symbol of life, only those who are alive can bleed. Then after he has bathed for one day, no more, no less, he must cut himself and make a few drops of blood fall on the ground near the fountain. This will symbolize that he is now a living creature again. He may then leave the dead and rejoin the living."

Terry and Luke never visited the fountain of blood, but remember that the journey there was treacherous; still it was a path they would have to take.

"As for his guardianship, he must lose his powers and title, he then become a normal human man. No guardian has ever attempted to lose their powers."

"Is there anyway" asked Luke.

"Spencer must find out on his own."

Terry and Luke sighed.

The snake then made a violent cough and a key fell out of his throat.

"This will let you free Spencer from his room. Good luck."

The snake vanished and the two angels flew to the temple.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer finally stopped crying and decided to get some sleep. Just then he heard the door open, there in the doorway, he saw Terry and Luke.

"Oh thank you so much, I've almost given up hope" said Spencer crying happy tears now.

"Come quickly, we must leave before we are spotted."

They quickly left the temple and ran through the meadow, until they reached a large desert.

"What is this place" asked Spencer.

"This is the divine line that separates the living and the dead" said Luke.

The desert stretched for miles and looked unforgiving for a normal person. But for a person who does need water and food to survive, it was manageable.

The angels noticed that for some strange force was preventing them from flying, so they had to walk with Spencer.

After sometime, they felt the ground below them shake. Suddenly demons rose out the ground and surrounded them.

The angels realized that in the divine line, they were powerless. Which is what the demons were waiting for.

The demons grabbed Spencer as he tried to get away. One demon put his hand on his mouth and nose, Spencer felt that strange fog that made him vulnerable to everything around him.

"Our master will be pleased. Now the world is his."

The demons laughed as they carried Spencer away and disappeared into thin air. Terry and Luke were on the ground; they were horribly beaten and were in terrible pain.

#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$$

The team was in the conference room. They were supposed to be discussing a case, but they couldn't focus at all. Their friend Spencer, was lying in a morgue, waiting for the funeral day, which was next week.

Suddenly Strauss came in looking frantic.

"Hotch, there's an urgent massage from the morgue that Spencer's in. You're not going to believe this."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"His still ALIVE" shouted Morgan.

"Yes, I noticed that his body was not going through any of the after death stages, when I checked his heart and pulse, they were back and normal again. It's just that he can't wake up, like he's caught between living and death. It doesn't make sense. Will send him back to the hospital to keep under watch."

The team couldn't believe it, Spencer had a chance. Happy tears sprung from their eyes. Morgan prayed, thanking god that Spencer had a chance to live.

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Hell

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

With every pit, there is a ladder to get out

Spencer woke up to the smell of burning flesh and brimstone. His forehead was covered in sweat and he felt groggy and sluggish, like he was under a powerful drug of some sort. Finally after several minutes he was able to focus and sit up.

He found himself on a large bed in a bedroom. There was a large dresser made of black-colored wood, a table made from glass and finely polished and smoothed stone, and large mirror that had a metal frame. There were candles all around the room instead of lights.

Suddenly the large metal door on the other side of the room opened. A large demon stepped in; his skin was red with large horns coming out of his head. He had nasty teeth and his face was grotesque and a beard was on his chin. He had hooves instead of feet and his legs were extremely hairy.

"The master wishes to see you."

He grabbed Spencer by his arm, and yanked him out of the room. The demons claws dug into his skin painfully. He dragged Spencer to a large room that was full of demons with spears in their hands. The hall was lavished like a king's place would be. The windows were large and he could see flames and demons outside of them.

At the end of the room, on a large throne made of rubies and smooth, black stone, sat the master himself, Lucifer.

He had large pointed horns, large blood red eyes, hands that had sharp claws and gold rings; he wore a large black cloak that covered his body from his feet to his neck. The creature had large sharp teeth and a grin that made Spencer tremble with fear. Around his throne stood scantily-clad women, some sat as his feet, some were on his lap.

Lucifer pushed the women off his lap and strode over to Spencer. Spencer stood, frozen in fear.

"So you're a guardian, a bit young and skinny though."

He put on of his large claws under Spencer's chin and lifted his head so he would make eye contact with him.

"I can see your shaking. You should be scared, you're stuck here and you will help me get out of this pit and into the world of the living."

Lucifer placed his hand on Spencer eyes and his other hand had both his wrists in his other, and Spencer felt a dull pain in his head. Then there was a flash of light. His worst memories came back.

_Hankel's cabin…the drugs…Gideon leaving…Prentiss getting beaten by Cyrus… Garcia in the hospital…_

Then Spencer was back in the throne room. He felt dizzy and sick. Lucifer laughed and released Spencer from his grip. Spencer fell to the floor and in only a moment passed out from the stress.

"Take him back to his room. Make sure he is comfortable, after all he's not leaving anytime soon."

The demons carried Spencer away.

Lucifer sat back on his throne, he noticed that he was now taller and his claws became much more menacing and sharp. He looked over at one of the girls and swiped his claw. The girl was reduced to nothing but flesh and bones in an instant.

Lucifer laughed again, he would finally get what he wanted after millions of years in Hell.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Morgan was working on a new case, he seemed happier today, as was the rest of their team. Their friend had another chance, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Still it made them feel hopeful.

Suddenly on the TV across the room, a news flash came up.

_There is a strange phenomena going on in Vatican today, An Oman, according to the priests and Pope, have appeared, the sign of two black ravens in the temple also a large lighting storm at the same time. People are saying that this is the sign of Satan's arrival to earth is near and people are praying for God to save them. More as the story develops._

The team looked at each other curiously.

"That is strange, this kind of thing never happened before" said Rossi.

"What do you think Hotch" said Morgan.

"Not to sound mean, but I don't think it means anything, I think it's just a bit of paranoia. It will pass and things will be back to normal."

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Normal

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer woke to find himself in the same bedroom he first found himself in. He sighed in frustration, is there any way out of hell?

Suddenly he remembered something, while Lucifer was inside is mind, Spencer got a glimpse into his as well. He remembered seeing a large door and souls entering. Spencer believed that must be the door to Hell and perhaps the only way out. Thank God for his eidetic memory. Spencer knew that so see more, he would have to experience that same pain…again.

He shuddered at the thought.

After some time of thinking, the door opened.

The same demon from before; dragged him to the throne room. There Spencer saw Lucifer, only this time he looked taller and more vicious. The creature stood from his throne and grabbed Spencer's wrists again, and placed his other hand on his eyes.

Spencer felt pain again, but this time he focused his energy to see into Lucifer's mind.

_A winding path over flames….two guards that only sleep for one minute once and hour…a door that will guide you to the divine line…_

Spencer felt the vision fade away. He didn't feel as drained as before but his body ached still.

Lucifer smirked and the guards took Spencer away back to his room.

Once Spencer was back, he smiled. Now he knows how to get out of Hell.

#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$$

Hours passed and finally the demon came back, only to find that Spencer wasn't in his room.  
The demon panicked and ran out of the room to call the guards. Little did he realize that Spencer was hiding behind the door and once he was gone, Spencer ran out to find the door in his vision.

He ran out of the large palace to find himself surrounded by flames, the smell of burning flesh, and the sound of screaming. Spencer saw a winding path, like in his vision, and he ran down the path as fast as he could go.

The smells and sounds were overpowering for his senses. This was truly a place of eternal torment. It was worst then he ever thought possible.

He looked back to see a swarm of demons charging at him. Spencer ran as fast as he could until he saw the doors. To his surprise the guards were asleep, but he remembered that they would wake up in exactly one minute. Spencer reached the doors and opened then. The light from the outside blinded the demons momentarily and Spencer had his chance to get away and find the fountain that Terry and Luke told him about.

Once he was outside of Hell, he noticed he was back in the desert and the door to Hell vanished.

He was free…for now.

Spencer walked until he saw a silver fountain. It was surrounded by a few feet of cobblestones. The fountain was very large and blood poured down into its pool. Spencer sighed and he stepped into the pool of blood. He remembered that he had to stay in the fountain for one day.

After a few hours Spencer grew tired and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that a swarm of demons was surrounding him and the fountain. When one tried to grab him the fountain created a large barrio that reduced the demon to ashes.

_Not even the devil himself can interrupt this ritual of rebirth. This law is beyond time itself._

The demons stepped back after hearing the fountain's words. But one of them smiled.

"True he is safe for now, but he must get out of the fountain at some point. At that time, he is ours and will take him back to Hell."

Spencer shuddered, he was right. All the demons had to do now was wait and them he is back in Hell again.

Many hours passed and finally Spencer had only a few minutes left. Spencer had tears in his eyes, he didn't want to go back, and he wanted to see his friends.

Suddenly he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

"Would you give up being a guardian for your friends" said the voice.

"Yes, of course" said Spencer.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the demons were blinded again.

Terry and Luke appeared. "Spencer we will hold of the demons so you can finish the ritual."

Spencer nodded and at that moment, it was time to get out of the fountain. He stepped out, but blood didn't drip from his clothes. In fact he was perfectly clean.

A dagger appeared before him. Spencer took the knife and pricked his finger. He let a few drops fall.

Then he felt dizzy but he noticed something.

His heart was beating and his skin felt warm.

Spencer closed his eyes and he fainted.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

All around Spencer was darkness.

But then he heard something…the sound of beeping and quiet conversation.

He could smell cleaning products and medicine.

He felt like he was in a bed with thin sheets on him.

"…pener…Dr. Re…Can you hear me, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer slowly woke up to the see a man standing over him. He realized that it was a doctor.

"I don't believe it, you're really alive."

Spencer turned his head to look at the doctor.

"Is my team alright?"

"Yes and I'm going to contact them right now."

The doctor left and the nurse made sure his vitals were ok.

Spencer looked around and noticed something strange. He didn't see Terry and Luke. He felt like something he had was removed from his very soul. He now knew that his abilities were gone and he was a normal human again.

Still he missed them dearly, after all they save him.

Spencer shut his eyes and a lone tear fell from his eye, it was over and he was safe at last.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer woke up to see his team sitting around his bed. Morgan was holding his hand and had tears in his eyes.

"You're really alive Reid. I thought I lost you forever."

Hotch was on the other side of his bed, he was also crying.

"It's a miracle that you're here and alive."

The rest of the team had tears in their eyes and they all gave him hugs. They were overjoyed to see Spencer again.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer was released from the hospital after two days of observations. He was back at work and was with his friends. Still he had one more thing to do.

It took him a while but he finally found Terry's and Luke's grave. Garcia looked up their files; they were both killed in a house fire set by a serial arsonist. Spencer drove to the graves and placed flowers on them.

Suddenly, he noticed a woman standing next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry; these were some friends of mine."

"I met them a while back when I was working on a case, they were so nice. When I heard that they died I thought I would pay my respects."

She smiled, "That's a lovely gesture. You're a cop?"

"No I work for the FBI."

"Wow that really cool, do you want to tell me about it over some coffee?"

Spencer smiled, "That would be wonderful."

The left the cemetery and went to chat at a coffee shop down the street.

END

Thanks for all your reviews and support.

Finally this story is over. I really liked writing this one.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
